fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drobny szczegół/Grając pierwsze skrzypce
Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2016/17 W Danville pojawia się niespodziewany przybysz, który okazuje się być gościem z innego wymiaru. Tymczasem Camille i Nathan muszą zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami, swych czynów. Bohaterowie *Camille Tjinder *Nathan Van Stomm *Gavin Van Stomm *Fred Johnson *Carl Karl *Pan Woźny *Jeremiasz Johnson *Pani Morison *Buford Van Stomm (w retrospekcji) *Milly Van Stomm (w retrospekcji) *Fred Johnson (w retrospekcji) *Abigail Van Stomm (w retrospekcji) *Izabela Tjinder (w retrospekcji) *Camille Tjinder (w retrospekcji) *Aleksis Fletcher (w retrospekcji) *Xavier Johnson (w retrospekcji) Siedzieliśmy w zupełnej ciszy naprzeciw biurka dyrektora Karla. Za nami stał woźny z mopem imitującym karabin, pilnując jedynego wyjścia z gabinetu, jedynego nie licząc okien. Najwyraźniej obawiał się, że zechcemy dać nogę. W tej chwili jednak nie w głowie były nam ucieczki. Ja byłam zbyt przerażona by się ruszyć, a Nathan, cóż po prostu przywykł do wizyt na dywaniku. - Więc - zaczął dyrektor swym głębokim, kojącym głosem. - Pan woźny powiedział, że przyłapał was jak włamywaliście się do szafki Mai Brown. Dlaczego chcieliście się włamać do szafki Mai Brown? - To pomyłka panie dyrektorze - odezwał się spokojnie Nathan bujając się na krzesełku. - Co nazywasz pomyłką Van Stomm? - Wcale nie chcieliśmy włamywaliśmy się do szafki Maj Brown. - Właśnie! - odważyłam się w końcu odezwać. - Tylko Nathan się włamywał, ja tam byłam przypadkiem. - Więc twierdzisz Van Stomm, że nie chciałeś włamać się do szafki pani Brown? - Oczywiście, że nie! Po co niby miałbym się do niej włamywać? - Jednak pan Dundersztyc, przyłapał cię jak próbowałeś otworzyć kłódkę do szafki pani Brown, spinką do włosów. - Nie panie dyrektorze. To była wsuwka do włosów - oznajmił nastolatek z uśmiecham. - Ha czyli przyznajesz się, że usiłowałeś się włamać do szafki pani Brown! - wykrzyknął uradowany dyrektor, jakby w końcu udało mu się udowodnić coś młodemu Van Stomm'owi. - Nie - kontynuował są grę brązowooki. Na twarzy dyrektora pojawiło się lekkie zniecierpliwienie. Spojrzałam na Nathana, uśmiechał się promiennie, najwyraźniej w najmniejszym stopniu nie przejmując się swoją sytuacją. - Nathan, weź już przestań - mruknęłam błagalnie. Van Stomm westchnął i przestał się bujać na swoim krzesełku. - Panie dyrektorze - zaczął oficjalnie. - Wcale nie chciałem włamać się do szafki Mai, to była z mojej strony olbrzymia pomyłka. Byłem święcie przekonany, że to szafka Johnsona. - Czyli chciałeś włamać się do szafki Johnsona, tylko ci się pomyliło? - zapytał Karl, na co Nathan skinął głową. Jęknęłam z zawodem. - To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że usiłowałeś się włamać! - oburzył się pryncypał. - Być może, usiłowałem. Jednak mi się to nie udało. Z szafki nic nie zniknęło, więc sprawy w sumie nie ma, no nie? Pięć minut później wracaliśmy do klas. - Mam nadzieję, że więcej się to nie powtórzy Van Stomm - zawołał dyrektor, za oddalającym się Nathanem. - Oczywiście! - odkrzyknął nastolatek, po czym dodał nieco ciszej. - Następnym razem nie pomylę szafek, no i nie dam się przyłapać. - Zamknij się już Nathan - skarciłam go. - Niewiarygodne, że udało się nam wyjść z tego niemal bez konsekwencji. Zarobiliśmy tylko godzinę po lekcjach w szkolnej bibliotece za włóczenie się w czasie lekcji po korytarzu. Niebywałe. Wciąż nie dowierzałam, że się nam upiekło. - To dzięki mojemu urokowi - oznajmił Nathan. ---- Wiatr ustał. Materializująca się postać przybrała już wyraźne, chłopięce kształty. Przybysz jeszcze chwilę unosił się w powietrzu, po czym runął bezwładnie na ziemię. Chłopak jęknął obolały i podniósł się ostrożnie z ziemi, wypluwając z ust trawę i piasek. Otrzepał spodnie i białą koszulę, po czym poprawił krawat. Następnie założył ręce na biodra i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach rozejrzał się dookoła. Stał pośrodku czyjegoś ogródka. - Chyba znów pomyliłem wymiary - oznajmił nie przestając się uśmiechać i ruszył ku wyjściu z ogródka. Chłopak szedł wolno chodnikiem rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Z każdym krokiem był coraz pewniejszy, że nie jest to jego świat. A wszystko przez różnice które dostrzegał. Nie były one jakieś drastyczne, jednak Gavinowi wystarczyły by postawić jakże słuszną tezę, iż to nie Jego Danville. Chłopak postanowił więc zrobić najrozsądniejszą rzecz jaka przyszła mu do głowy - udać się do swego najlepszego przyjaciela i poprosić o pomoc w dotarciu do jego świata. W końcu Fred, taki czy inny, musiał tu gdzieś być. Chłopak ruszył ku budynkowi w której, miał nadzieję, zamieszkuje jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie ulgi brązowowłosego, gdy drzwi otworzył mu nie kto inny jak Jeremiasz Johnson, ojciec jego najlepszego przyjaciela Freda Johnsona. - Dzień dobry - powitał go uprzejmie młodzieniec. - Zastałem Freda? - Niestety nie wrócił jeszcze ze szkoły, ale za kilka minut powinien być. A ty jesteś? - Gavin, jego przyjaciel. - Nigdy mi o tobie nie wspominał - oznajmił blondyn zapraszając chłopaka gestem do środka. Szatyn wytarł buty i wszedł ostrożnie do środka. - Cóż, można powiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej jeszcze nie miał okazji mnie poznać - odparł chłopak rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko wyglądało jak w mieszkaniu Johnsonów. - Poczekam na niego w salonie. Chłopak, uprzednio ściągnąwszy swe obuwie, ruszył ku salonowi. - Masz może na coś ochotę? Herbata? Kawa? - Zjadłbym marchewkę - odparł Gavin siadając na kanapie. Jeremiasz zrobił zdumioną minę, ale bez słowa udał się do kuchni. Nieczęsto zdarza się, by goś prosił o marchewkę. Po jakimś kwadransie oczekiwania i pół tuzinie zjedzonych marchewek (pan Johnson zaczął się obawiać, że jego syn ma za przyjaciela królika) w domu zjawił się Fred. - Cześć tato! - wykrzyknął rzucając tornister w kąt pokoju. Mężczyzna natychmiast wyszedł do syna. - Masz gościa - oznajmił wręczając mu tackę z kolejną partią marchewek. - Czeka w salonie. Powiedz mu, że nie mamy więcej marchewek. - Cześć - przywitał się niepewnie brązowowłosy, stawiając tackę z marchewkami na stoliku. - Czy my się znamy? - Właśnie miałem pytać cię o to samo - odparł rozpromieniony gość. - Choć już po twojej minie i zachowaniu twojego taty, mógłbym śmiało stwierdzić, że jednak nie. Pozwól zatem, że się przedstawię. Gavin Van Stomm, twój przyjaciel. Chłopak wstał z kanapy i z wyciągniętą dłonią podszedł do młodszego z Johnsonów, ten jednak nie uścisnął jej. Zbyt był zdezorientowany. - Niby jak się przyjaźnimy, skoro wcale się nie znamy? - zapytał. Gavin opuścił dłoń. - Ty może mnie nie znasz, ale ja wiem o tobie dość sporo. Nazywasz się Fred Johnson, masz starszego brata Xaviera i siostrę Amandę. Twoją dziewczyną jest Mai Brown. Uwielbiasz Uma Thurman, a nocami oglądasz z bratem My Little Pony. Pod łóżkiem w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, trzymasz swoją pluszową świnkę, Jonasza. - Stary przerażasz mnie - wyszeptał zlękniony Fred. - Wiem, że twoim największym idolem jest twój nieżyjący wujek Fineasz Flynn. Mama dużo ci o nim opowiadała w dzieciństwie, zanim zginęła. Twoje największe marzenie to poznanie wujka i ocalenie mamy. - Starczy. Wiesz co powinieneś chyba sobie już iść. Tato! - A ja wiem jak możesz tego dokonać - wypalił Van Stomm. - Co powiedziałeś? ---- Zaraz po ukończonych zajęciach, wraz z Nathanem stawiliśmy się w szkolnej bibliotece by odbyć swą "karę". Oczywiście dla mnie to nie była żadna kara. Kocham książki i obcowanie z nimi, więc przesiedzenie dodatkowej godziny wśród nich, było tylko czystą przyjemnością. Pani Morison postawiła przed nami metalowy wózek w całości załadowany książkami, po czym bez najmniejszego słowa wyjaśnienia wróciła do swojego biurka i czytania Pudelka. - No i co z tym mam zrobić? - zdumiał się Van Stomm. - To chyba oczywiste, nie? Poukładać na półki - odparłam, chwytając za rączkę wózka i popychając ku regałom. - A skoro, jesteś tak świetnie obeznana, to może sama to zrobisz, a ja wrócę do domu. No chyba, że nie dasz rady. - Oczywiście, że dam radę. - zawołałam pewnie. - Ale nie pozwolę byś mnie wyrolował. Masz mi pomóc - dodałam, gdy chłopak już zbierał się do opuszczenia biblioteki. Nathan z niezadowoloną miną powlókł się za mną. ---- Fred i Gavin siedzieli w pokoju młodego Johnsona. Na biurku chłopaka znajdował się talerz pełen warzywnych smakołyków. Podczas gdy Van Stomm zasiadł na obrotowym krześle obok biurka i pojemnika z jedzeniem, Fred znajdował się na łóżku naprzeciw i wpatrywał się w niego z oczekiwaniem. - Więc, za początek tej historii mogę uznać dzisiejszy poranek. To była sobota. Było około siódmej rano, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Jak każdego ranka o tej porze jadłem śniadanie. Jednak gdy tylko usłyszałem, że przyszli goście, natychmiast zerwałem się z kuchennego krzesła i pobiegłem by otworzyć. Jak się spodziewałem w progu stał mój najlepszy przyjaciel. To znaczy ty! ''- Gavin, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - wręcz zapiszczał po czym zza pleców wyciągnął najnowszy magazyn "Modelarza". Była w nim ostatnia brakująca część, dzięki której w końcu mogliśmy ukończyć dokładną replikę Piny w skali jeden do stu.'' Bez najmniejszego zwlekania pognaliśmy do mojego pokoju. Po godzinie świetnej zabawy model Pinty w końcu był gotów. ''- Nareszcie, po dwóch latach w końcu udało się nam dokonać dzieła - wyszeptałem z dumą, przyglądając się naszemu dziełu z uznaniem.'' ''- Chyba wiesz co to oznacza? - zwrócił się do mnie mój Fred, spoglądając na mnie znacząco i uśmiechając porozumiewawczo.'' Poczułem że się rumienię i niechętnie wróciłem wspomnieniami do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch lat. Był to pierwszy dzień lata, właśnie tego dnia w kiosku ukazał się pierwszy numer "Modelarza" z pierwszą częścią do Pinty. Tego samego dnia również do Danville sprowadziła się niesamowita Camille Tjinder. Gdy tylko ją ujrzałem moje serce przyspieszyło. Wiedziałem, że to ta jedyna. Poprzysiągłem sobie, że gdy tylko ukończę model Pinty, udam się do niej z moim dziełem i wyznam jej co czuję. Ofiarowując w darze twór mych rąk na dowód mej dozgonnej miłości. Oczywiście zwierzyłem się z moich planów memu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, czego ten nie omieszkał zanotować w swej przepasanej głowie. Wtedy sądziłem, że nim Pinta postawi żagle skończymy studia, a Camille z braku jakichkolwiek innych mężczyzn na świecie - naukowcy zapowiadali wymarcia gatunku męskiego - będzie wręcz musiała wybrać mnie. Niestety, minęły zaledwie dwa lata, a Pinta już jest gotowa pożeglować na otwarte wody. Westchnąłem ciężko. ''- Nie wiem, czy jestem gotów na tak poważny krok w naszym związku - oznajmiłem spoglądając niepewnie na mego towarzysza.'' ''- Póki co to nie masz ty chłopie żadnego związku - zauważył mój druh racjonalnie. - Ale najwyższy czas, byś zrobił ku temu pierwsze kroki. Ofiarowanie kobiecie Pinty jest niezgorszym pomysłem.'' ''- A nie uważasz, że mogłaby to odebrać dwuznacznie? - zapytałem spoglądając na przyjaciela.'' ''- Nawet jeśli, to tym lepiej dla ciebie. Laski lubią szybkich facetów.'' ''- Masz rację, czas najwyższy ruszyć sprawy do przodu - przyznałem mu w końcu rację.'' W tym samym momencie do mojego pokoju wparowała Abigail, czyli moja młodsza siostra. ''- Gavin, czas na nasze przyjęcie dla lalek - oznajmiła słodkim głosikiem i zatrzepotała rzęsami jak to miała zwyczaj czynić.'' ''- Wybacz młoda, ale twój braciszek ma misję do spełnienia.'' ''- Kiedy Gavinek obiecał mi przyjęcie dla lalek! - zawołała Abigail.'' ''- To prawda, obiecałem - przyznałem jej rację.'' Fred westchnął ciężko. ''- Dobra zastąpię cię. Tę jeden raz, poświęcę się dla sprawy. A teraz bierz Pintę i zrób co należy.'' Abigail z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, chwyciła mego przyjaciela za dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą w odmęty swego różowego pokoiku. "Jakie tam poświęcenie, uwielbiam imprezki dla latek. Teraz to ja jestem w gorszej sytuacji." - pomyślałem. Mimo olbrzymich obaw, chwyciłem Pintę i udałem się ku wyjściu. Nim jednak wyściubiłem nos zza próg, zmuszony byłem zawiązać buty. Gdy byłem zajęty tą czynnością, z kuchni dobiegły mnie podniesione głosy rodziców. Ewidentnie się kłócili. Nie zdarza się to często. Podszedłem do kuchennych drzwi i przysłuchałem się ich rozmowie. Z ich dość głośnej wymiany zdań, wywnioskowałem, że pokłócili się o jakieś zdjęcie. Po chwili z kuchni wyszedł mój ojciec w stanie silnego wzburzenia. Kilka sekund później usłyszałem, jak drzwi sypialni rodziców zamykają się z głośnym trzaskiem. Zajrzałem do pomieszczenia. Mama siedziała na krześle i płakała. Natychmiast podszedłem do niej i położyłem jej dłoń na ramieniu. ''- Co się stało? - zapytałem.'' Mama spojrzała na mnie załzawionymi oczami, ale uśmiechała się. ''- Wszystko w porządku skarbie - oznajmiła, jakby to ona mnie pocieszała. - Po prostu odrobinkę się z tatą posprzeczaliśmy.'' ''- Zauważyłem. Może pomóc ci coś w kuchni? - zapytałem. Miałem nadzieje, że wspólne gotowanie poprawi jej humor.'' ''- Nie musisz słońce - odparła moja rodzicielka poprawiając mi fryzurę. - Chyba spieszyłeś się do Camille, prawda? - zapytała, zwróciwszy uwagę na mój krawat. Zawsze udając się do mojej miłości ubierałem krawat, by wyglądać bardziej szykownie.'' ''- Tak - przyznałem. - Chciałem dać jej Pintę, którą dziś wspólnie z Fredem skończyliśmy.'' ''- Naprawdę musi ci na niej zależeć. Więc nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej.'' Kobieta wstała z krzesła i podeszła do do zlewy, zabrała się za zmywanie naczyń. Uznałem że rozmowa skończona. Już miałem wyjść, gdy moje spojrzenie padło na fotografię leżącą na blacie stołu. Czyżby to o nią posprzeczali się rodzice? Podniosłem zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono mojego tatę obejmującego jakąś japonkę. Na odwrocie odbitki widniała data 18 maja 2015 i słodki dopisek "Twoja na zawsze - Ginger." Pospiesznie odłożyłem zdjęcie na miejsce i opuściłem dom, nie zapominając oczywiście o mojej Pincie. W drodze do Camille tak pochłonąłem się nad rozmyślaniem, co takiego było w tym zdjęciu, że rodzice aż tak się posprzeczali, iż niemal zapomniałem gdzie i po co idę. Przypomniałem sobie dopiero stojąc przed drzwiami rodziny Tjinder. Nogi same mnie tu przyniosły Natychmiast powróciły obawy związane z moją "misją". Bez dłuższego zwlekania jednak, zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzyła mi pani Izabela. ''- Witaj Gavin. Cami jest w ogródku, majstruje coś wspólnie z Aleksis.'' Wszedłem do mieszkania i ostrożnie, by nie nabrudzić, przeszedłem przez salon i wszedłem przez drzwi balkonowe do ogródka. Na podwórku dostrzegłem Camille i Aleksis Fletcher, jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Oczywiście ja byłem jej naj-najlepszym przyjacielem, nawet lepszym od Aleksis, choć Cami oczywiście nigdy tego nie przyznała. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, podszedłem do mojej lubej. ''- Cześć Camille.'' ''- Witaj Gavin.'' ''- Cześć Van Stomm - odezwała się Aleksis. Najwyraźniej bardzo chciała zaznaczyć swą obecność.'' ''- No cześć Albus - powitałem ją. - Nie zauważyłem cię. - Nie było to do końca prawdą, gdyż pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy, to jej napuszona głowa. Po prostu nie chciałem, się z nią witać. Aleksis od dawna usiłuje utwierdzić mnie w przekonaniu, że jest bliższa Camille niż ja. Co jest oczywistym kłamstwem.'' ''- Też bym chciała cię nie dostrzegać - mruknęła Aleksis, jednak udałem że jej nie słyszę.'' ''- Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - zwróciłem się do panny Tjinder.'' ''- Oczywiście, mów co ci na sercu leży - odparła Camille wracając do przerwanego wcześniej skręcania części jakiejś dziwnej maszyny.'' Popatrzałem niepewnie na Aleksis, która skręcała coś pod płotem, po czym przeniosłem spojrzenie ponownie na Camille. Stała odwrócona do mnie tyłem, tuż przy stole zawalonym narzędziami. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie tę chwilę. Nie dość, że jest tu ta lizypupa, to jeszcze moja miłość, zajęta jest pracą. Mimo to postanowiłem przejść do konkretów i nie owijać w bawełnę. ''- Ty - odparłem.'' ''- Co? - zapytała zdezorientowana Tjinder, odwracając się ku mnie. Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała kontekstu mojej wypowiedzi.'' ''- Zapytałaś co leży mi na sercu. Odpowiedziałem, że ty - oznajmiłem pewnie, nadal dzierżąc w dłoniach Pintę. Słowa zaczęły wypływać mi z ust, niczym przy odpowiedzi z historii. - Właśnie po to tu przyszedłem, by oznajmić ci że bardzo mi na tobie zależy i ogromnie cię kocham.'' Camille poróżowiała niczym dojrzewająca w słońcu malina. Nie byłem jednak w stanie przerwać potoku moich słów. Już nawet przestał przeszkadzać mi fakt, iż Fletcher się wszystkiemu przygląda. Po prostu wylewałem z siebie to wszystko co chciałem jej powiedzieć od naszego pierwszego spotkania. ''- Odkąd tylko cię poznałem, poczułem w sercu niewyobrażalną radość. To bezsprzecznie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Twoje lśniące, czarne włosy i nieskazitelna cera, bystre oczy spoglądające na wszystko z ciekawością. Z czasem coraz bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że jesteś ideałem. Nie ma chwili, byś nie zaprzątała mych myśli. Piękna, bystra, oczytana, zabawna, wspaniała. To tylko część przymiotników, którymi jestem w stanie cię określić. Choć nigdy ci nie dorównam, mam ogromną nadzieję, że choć nie jestem ci obojętny. Na dowód mego uczucia, weź to - w tym momencie wcisnąłem jej w ręce Pintę. - Dzieło moich rąk, dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie. Tak jak moje serce.'' Zapadła między nami głucha cisza. Kontem oka dostrzegłem, jak Aleksis uśmiecha się zadziornie. ''- Nie spodziewałam się - wyszeptała w końcu czarnowłosa. - Naprawdę, po raz pierwszy nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale... strasznie mi się to podoba. To znaczy ten model i twoje wyznanie. Przepraszam, to dla mnie nowe. Nie mam pojęcia co teraz powinnam powiedzieć... Ja pójdę zanieść Pintę do domu.'' Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem weszła do mieszkania. Stałem jakby ktoś mnie przymroził do ziemi. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Więc co teraz? W tym samym momencie odezwała się Aleksis. ''- No cześć kuzynku, zgadnij kto dostanie twoje ciężko wyżebrane kieszonkowe. Twoja zazdrość w tej chwili nic nie da Xavier. Jest musztarda po obiedzie, przegapiłeś. Czekam na hajs do piątku.'' ''- O co założyłaś się z Xavierem? - zapytałem lekko speszony.'' ''- O to, że jesteś zabujany w Camille. Xav do końca miał nadzieję, że masz chrapkę na niego. W sensie nie, że się w tobie buja. Po prostu myślał, że jesteś gejem. Zazdrości mi, że miałam rację.'' ''- Jak myślisz co robi Camille? Dość długo nie wraca - zapytałem chwilę później.'' ''- Pewnie płacze w poduszkę, bo ma takiego adoratora.'' ''- Naprawdę uważasz, że może aż tak bardzo się jej to nie podobać? Myślałem, że coś dla niej znaczę.'' ''- Och nie biadol. Przynajmniej cię nie spoliczkowała.'' Zamilkłem. Aleksis wróciła do składania urządzenia. ''- Co właściwie dziś robicie - zapytałem w końcu, by nie trwać w niezręcznej ciszy.'' ''- Wczoraj wieczorem, na strychu rodziców znalazłam projekt, który stworzył w dzieciństwie wraz ze swoim bratem Fineaszem Flynnem.'' ''- To ten który utonął?'' ''- Tak. Nasz strych jest zawalony wieloma śmiesznymi projektami, jak na przykład bzdurny labirynt czy dziobakodroid. Ten jednak najbardziej przykuł moją uwagę, znajdował się w dziale "niezrealizowane".'' ''- Dlaczego? - dopytywałem się'' ''- Bo to wehikuł czasu - odparła Camille pojawiając się za moimi plecami. Dziewczyna podeszła do biurka z narzędziami i pokazała mi projekt. - Ta budka przenosi cię do czasów zaprogramowanych na panelu sterującym, a dzięki specjalnemu zegarkowi, będziesz mógł wrócić z powrotem do swojej teraźniejszości. Za sprawą jednego kliknięcia zmaterializujesz się na powrót w budce, z której wyruszyłeś. Takie są przynajmniej założenia.'' ''- Brzmi zachęcająco - przyznałem.'' ''- Niedługo kończymy, chciałbyś może przetestować? - zaproponowała Camille.'' ''- A na pewno zadziała? - zapytałem niepewnie.'' ''- Oczywiście, nie jesteśmy amatorkami - oburzyła się Fletcher.'' ''- Ta samo mówiłaś, przy teleporterze - mruknąłem.'' ''- To były nasze początki. Poza tym tereportery to przeżytek. Teraz przeszłość jest naszą przyszłością.'' ''- To jak? Masz ochotę, być naszym testerem? - zapytała Tjinder uśmiechając się słodko. Jak ja kochałem ten uśmiech.'' "Chyba królikiem doświadczalnym" - pomyślałem, jednak nie wypowiedziałem tego na głos. Było oczywiste, że zgodzę się dla niej na wszystko. W końcu czego nie robi się z miłości. Westchnąłem tylko ciężko i skinąłem głową. Moja miłość rozpromieniła się na ten znak i wróciła do pracy nad wynalazkiem. Nie odzywała się póki projekt nie był ukończony. Przez cały ten czas zastanawiałem się, czy to koniec. Czy postanowiła przemilczeć całe me wyznanie i już nigdy do niego nie wracać. Odpowiedź przyszła zaskakująco szybko. Po dwóch kwadransach, dziewczyny skończyły pracę nad wechikułem. Camille z szerokim uśmiechem podała mi ten specjalistyczny zegarek i zamknęła mnie w kabinie. ''- To masz jakąś wymarzoną datę do której chciałbyś się cofnąć? - zapytała Aleksis nad panelem sterowniczy.'' Wróciłem myślami do porannej kłótni rodziców. Wszystko przez to głupie zdjęcie, gdyby tak je zniszczyć u początku? ''- 18 maja 2015 - oznajmiłem pewnie.'' ''- Niech będzie.'' Aleksis wprowadziła parametry na panelu. Nim jednak zdążyła wysłać mnie w przeszłość, Camille zatrzymała ją na chwilkę. ''- Stój - zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. - Mogłabyś nas na chwilę zostawić?'' Albus spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, potem na mnie i wywróciła oczami. Po czym bez słowa weszła do domu. Chyba wiedziała co się święci. Camille podeszła do plastikowej kopuły w której byłem zamknięty i zaczęła mówić. ''- Nie rozumiem dlaczego dla wielu to francuski jest językiem miłości. Serio, dlaczego akurat on? Dla mnie niemiecki brzmi uroczo. Nie, nie żartuję. - Kolejne zdania zaczęła wypowiadać w języku hindi przez co nie zrozumiałem z tego ani słowa. Dodatkowo mówiła bardzo szybko.'' ''- Camille - przerwałem jej w końcu. - Nie rozumiem co do mnie mówisz. Nie nauczyłem się jeszcze hindi.'' Na te słowa dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i przyłożyła dłoń do plastikowej ściany, za którą się znajdowałem. Nieświadomie odwzajemniłem gest. Nasze dłonie dzielił jedynie cal plastiku. ''- Też cię kocham Gavin i też mi na tobie zależy. Tylko nie wiedziałam jak ci to powiedzieć. Bałam się, że wybiorę zły sposób, złe miejsce, albo złe słowa. Ale każda okazja jest dobra, by powiedzieć drugiej osobie, co się do niej czuje.'' W tym samym momencie wróciła Aleksis z jabłkiem w ręce. ''- To jak, można już - Camille skinęła głową, nie odsuwając się od kapsuły nawet na krok. - No to do zobaczenia za jakiś czas. Tylko nie doprowadź do swojego nienarodzeni.'' Nastolatka wcisnęła przycisk, a ja poczułem jakbym został oblany litrem zimnej wody. W następnej sekundzie stałem już pośrodku tego samego ogródka. Mimo, że wyglądał nieco inaczej, bez problemu go rozpoznałem po metalowym ogrodzeniu. Był wieczór. Zatem na pewno udało się im przenieść mnie w czasie, tylko czy na pewno w odpowiednie miejsce? Wyszedłem z ogródka i ruszyłem śmiało przed siebie. Rozglądałem się dookoła by niczego nie przegapić, zastanawiając się jednocześnie dokąd pójść. Zdjęcie najprawdopodobniej ma przy sobie mój tata, z tego co wiedziałem w 2015 mieszkał jeszcze w domu babci. Postanowiłem więc udać się właśnie tam. Pięć minut później stałem już przed świetnie znanym mi budynkiem. Tylko jak pozbyć się tej fotografii? Wejść tak po prostu do domu i oznajmić, że chce się zapobiec kłótni? Lekko zbyt bezpośrednie. Wtedy jednak dostrzegłem światełko, a raczej światło w otwartym oknie pokoju. Traf chciał, że było to okno w pokoju mojego nastoletniego wtedy ojca. Zajrzałem dyskretnie do środka. Zaledwie dwudziestoletni mężczyzna przyglądający się jakiemuś zdjęciu. Bez wątpienia był to mój ojciec. Niewiele zmienił się przez te dwadzieścia lat. Może nieco posiwiał, ale poza tym był niemal identyczny. Ojciec odłożył zdjęcie na biurko i opuścił pokój. Chyba poszedł się wykapać, bo zabrał ze sobą ręcznik. Wykorzystałem sposobność i wślizgnąłem się do środka. Podszedłem ostrożnie do biurka i chwyciłem zdjęcie. To była dokładnie ta sama fotografia, którą widziałem dziś rano. Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją i wcisnąłem ją do kieszeni. Dumny z powodu ukończenia mojej misji nacisnąłem przycisk na zegarku, licząc, że za sekundę na powrót ujrzę moją ukochaną. Tak się jednak nie stało. Wylądowałem w tym samym ogródku z którego wyruszyłem, jednak nie było w nim Camille czy Aleksis. Nie było tam nic. Rosły tylko jakieś krzaki, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Doszedłem więc do wniosku, że pomyliłem wymiary. Reszta tej historii to moja wędrówka do twojego domu. - Najwyraźniej z powodu braku tego zdjęcia w przeszłości mojego ojca, doprowadziło to do naszej wyprowadzki - westchnął ciężko Gavin. - Nie wydaje mi się - odezwał się Fred. - Raczej do twojego nieistnienia. - Co takiego? - przeraził się brązowowłosy. - Pan Van Stomm mieszka w Danville. Ma trójkę dzieci, jednak żaden z jego synów nie nazywa się Gavin. Jego żoną jest pani Ginger. Najwyraźniej ta drobna zmiana, sprawiła, że twój ojciec związał się z nią, a nie z twoją mamą, przez co ty nigdy się nie urodziłeś. Między chłopcami nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Gavin wyglądał na przerażonego nie na żarty. Tymczasem Fred rozmyślał nad czymś intensywnie. Ekscytacja mieszała się w nim z podenerwowaniem. Nie był do końca pewny, czy to właściwe wyjście, jednak to dobra okazja, by pozbyć się jego problemów raz na zawsze i przestać żyć w ciągłym strachu. - Pomogę ci - oznajmił i uśmiechnął się do Van Stomma. Kategoria:Odcinki